fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Origin Island
, the largest area in Origin Island.]] "Everyone just spends all day getting wrinkled in the hot springs. We're not allowed to leave the island." — Grace Origin Island is a location in the game Fantasy Life which is outside the world of Reveria. Note: Purchasing the Origin Island downloadable content is required in order to access Origin Island. The DLC can be purchased through the "Payable Content" button on the title screen. Gameplay Origin Island itself is initially inaccessible to the player and there are a number of prerequisites one must fulfill. In Homes by Pam, there is a clerk sleeping in the left of the building. Speaking to her will prompt the player to read a memo on the nearby table which lists the requirements for initiating the Origin Island storyline: 1. Complete the main story and reach character level 50. 2. Have both Yuelia and Noelia as allies. (reach levels 30 and 45 to unlock them respectively) 3. After doing the above, speak to Yuelia in your house. It is not necessary for either Yuelia or Noelia to be in the party to initiate the expansion, as Yuelia can only be interacted with when she is not a party Ally. Location The entrance to Origin Island is located in Pam's Storage Room, next to Pam's house in Castele Square. Inside the storage room is a mystical door which will transport the player to the Central Grassland area of Origin Island. Pam's Storage Room (the gateway to Origin Island) can only be accessed after the Origin Island expansion pack has been purchased and installed. However you need to be level 50+ If the Origin Island Holiday Home has been purchased (which costs 300,000 Dosh), fast travelling to Forest Shrine, in Origin Island, will become available through the "Map" menu. Areas Origin Island has 6 main areas located within it. They are listed below: Central Grassland The largest area in Origin Island. There is a Rainbow Wraith lurking in the middle of this zone at daytime and a Darkzine located at this same position at night. Various collectables can be found all around the area. On the East side of the Grassland the player can find the Giga Gigaga Tree and the Divine Fish. To the West, north of the Forest Shrine entrance, is the Divine Stone. From this area is access to the other major areas in Origin island. Forest Shrine Located towards the north-west of the Central Grassland, this area contains some ferocious enemies including the Ancient Dragon and the Strongtaur. The Forest Shrine is the only place the player can find Divine Trees or the Ancient Divine Tree. This area also hosts the hot spring, where the player can buy a holiday home for 300,000 dosh. Also, for 150,000 dosh, you can completely change your avatar, with the exception of gender. Penguin Beach Located towards the west of the Central Grassland, a notable boss in this area is the Heaven Bird. Also located here are some penguins and the Fluffkin Grotto. and Demonic Tuna. Rocky Hill Shrine Located towards the east of the Central Grassland, a Hell Gigante awaits towards the top of the cliffs here. There are also find many Greywing Pterosaurs, a traveling merchant and a Goddess Statue where the player can offer Lunares Coins to get items. Ancient Tower Located to the north of the Central Grassland, this imposing 11-story tower is home to the most ferocious of enemies. The player can participate in 3 trials here; the Trial of Time, the Trial of Darkness and the Trial of Light. On the top floor is Celestia's statue, joined by Grace and Dogu once the Origin Island Story is completed. Fluffkin Grotto A cave found in Penguin Beach is the home to many Fluffkins. The player can buy items from a Fluffkin merchant here. The Ancient Disaster The Ancient Disaster is an old prophecy in Origin Island. It goes: "Whosoever leaves the island shall once again incite the Ancient Disaster on the remaining islanders". At the start of the Origin Island Story, Pam will ask the player to check in her grandfathers storage room because she is hearing strange noise every night. When searching the storage room at night, Yuelia and the player discover a mysterious creepy doll called Dogu trying to ram a door open. The player will have to rectify the Ancient Disaster during the Origin Island story. Enemies , just one of the many powerful bosses in Origin Island.]]This section lists enemies from all areas of Origin Island, except for enemies inside the Ancient Tower. The enemies on Origin Island are extremely powerful, for example, a normal Marinetaur is as powerful as a mini-boss in Reveria. * Angelic Bunny * Bowtaur * Dark Wisp * Darkzine * Elder Horn * Godbee * Heaven Bird * Hot Spring Jelling * Island Crab * Marinetaur * Penguin Groom * Penguin Bride * Rainbow Spirit * Sagely Carroty * Sagely Carrotella * Sea Horse * Sea Mare * Stone Giant * Strongtaur * Tribal Tyke * Whisker Worm * Ancient Dragon Collectables This section lists the collectables from all areas of Origin Island, except for those inside the Ancient Tower. Plants * Ancient Flower * Cherry Nectar * Cherrybell * Divine Puff * Goldweed Trees * Divine Tree * Gigaga Tree Insects * Angelic Butterfly * Demonic Grasshopper Miscellaneous Gatherables * Ancient Seashell * Golden Egg * Penguin Eggs * Rainbow Shell Ore Deposits * Mystical Ore Deposit * Great Mystical Ore Deposit Characters , leader of the ancient warriors in Origin Island.|150x150px]] Important characters (part of story quests) * Grace: A shrine maiden at the island shrine. Grandchild of the Hot Springer. * Dogu: A mysterious "Dogu" doll that has come to life. It cannot speak well, yet manages to communicate. * Peachy: A girl Fluffkin who is friends with Grace. Proud of the fact that she is stronger than any boy Fluffkin. * Leo: Leader of the Ancient warriors. Childhood friend of Grace. Minor characters * Achilles: Terrified Ancient Warrior. Gives the Player quests. * Daphne: Napollon's girlfriend * Fauna * Fluffkins, Yellow * Napollon: Daphne's boyfriend * Sandor * Mana * Sally * Mallow * Furlasso * Furlina * Sir Loin: Ancient Warrior Cook. * Maeryn * Orion * Homeros * Tate * Gladly Pricing Trivia *Having Origin Island can actually be great for dosh farming, since there are chests scattered across all of the areas on Origin Island which contain valuable items ranging from 2000-150000 dosh when sold, and these chests will respawn when moving two screens away or sleeping in an Inn, as well as Angelic Butterflies which can be found frequently on Origin Island, which sell for 2400 dosh a butterfly. Category:Locations